


Five O'Clock Somewhere

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Hostage takers have demanded action by 5 o'clock in their homeland.  But they haven't said where this is.





	Five O'Clock Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's Ficletzone prompt: Jimmy Buffet Song Titles.

Ros Myers came out from Harry Pearce’s office and announced, “They’re giving us until 5 o’clock _their_ time.”

“And where are they from?” Adam Carter asked.

“That would be too simple.  All we know is the group want their demands met by 5 o’clock somewhere and then they will release the hostages.”

“What’s our role?” Lucas North asked.

“We need to find out who they are, which will help our negotiators.  And if possible find out where they’re likely to be holding the hostages.  The plan is to gain some time.”

“Do you think it will work?” Adam said.

“No.  My gut instinct says they want the notoriety of killing the hostages.”

“What are the demands?”

“Gold – 32 gold ingots.  Which, if you’re interested, works out at just over one million in sterling.”

“Anything else?” Adam asked.

“The message is signed by the Eagle.  Right, it’s 9.30 now and we need to get on, especially since we don’t know how long we’ve got.”

Adam and Lucas sat together, both deep in thought, before Lucas said, “Why 32 ingots, what’s so special about that number?  Why 5 o’clock their time?  And why did their leader call themselves the Eagle?”

“We can assume they’re ahead of us, there would be no point otherwise.  For the longer we have the better chance we have to find them.  Equally, we need to have some time to arrange for the gold, supposing we were going to give it to them.”

“So, say from midday onwards.  Let’s see what we’ve got.”  Lucas scanned through the list of countries which would be at 5 o’clock when it was midday in London.  Suddenly he said, “I think I’ve got it.  The flag of Kazakhstan features a gold sun with 32 rays above a golden steppe eagle.  So, at the point at which the sun is at its highest the group have demanded 32 ingots, one for each ray.”

“And the leader is the Eagle,” Adam added.  “I think you’re right.  Wasn’t Malcolm talking to Ros earlier this week about some Kazakh activity?”

They called Ros over, and explained their thoughts.  She nodded, and produced a sketch map.  “In which case this warehouse is our best bet for the group’s location.”  She took out her phone and began making arrangements.

When she had finished she turned to Adam and Lucas and said, “We’ll let the heavy mob go in first, rescue the hostages and capture the group.  After which I’d like you two to go in and see what else you can salvage.”

They nodded their understanding, and left the Grid to make their way to the warehouse.  On their arrival they found a point where they should be able to observe any action without being seen.

It was a hot day, with little shade, and the area where they were waiting was undergoing renovation, which meant the sun was reflected off the stonework.  They sat patiently, wishing they were sunbathing in the park rather than merely baking on a building site.  Suddenly they heard the sound of an explosion, and saw three men in body armour running from the building, escorting what they assumed were the hostages.

Lucas and Adam stood up and cautiously made their way to the warehouse.  More men in body armour were bringing out the wounded who were being loaded into a black van.  In the distance they could hear a siren, presumably an ambulance coming for the most seriously wounded.

They stood to one side, and waited to be told they could enter the building.  Finally the officer in charge said, “You can go in, but be careful.  The basic structure is safe, but there’s a lot of debris around.”

They entered the warehouse and found where the hostages had been held.  There wasn’t much of interest to them as far as they could see.  Everything was covered in dust, and there was more dust in the air, which soon had Lucas coughing.

Adam looked at him and said, “There’s nothing to be found here for the moment.  Ros can send someone in later, but I don’t think there was anything of importance.  You need to get some fresh air.  Come on!”

Once outside, when Lucas had finished coughing he said, “I could do with a pint to get rid of the taste of that dust.”

“It’s still quite early.”

“It’s five o’clock somewhere.”

 


End file.
